Stereotypical Forest Romance, Only Not
by letmenburnstars
Summary: Right. ZeldaSaria. Zelda and Impa decide to find shelter in the Lost Woods but instead Zelda finds something she wasn't even sure she could understand. This is an absolutely awful fic, but please R&R anyway. I need constructive criticism so as to better m


**A/N: Blah de blah blah blah no I don't own Zelda or Saria or Impa or Link or whoever else I choose to include in this little romp. I apologize for any sort of shite writing on my part, but you know, I'm not exactly the best. & this is, after all, my first fic in about three years so its all good I guess. My writing style stinks and my dialogue is shite but that's all right, right? People will read it. There are people out there who read shite, I know you're out there. And if you are, please read this! Actually, if you enjoy good stuff, read this too if you want to vomit! Sorry in advance to everyone. Big major sorry.**  
_**-Kelsey.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
There he was, the little Kokiri boy. Link, that was his name. That one who she was almost inescapably bound to. She calls to him, but her guard quickly pulls her back. She tosses her ocarina – that mystical possession passed down through the line of Hylian royalty – to him, calling his name. "Link!" she cried out. But she and her guard and their horse quickly sped away from the darkening city and the evil lurking within. Away from Ganondorf, to safely hide away until hope could be renewed in the land of Hyrule.

They ride faster and further away from the city, Zelda, Impa and their white stallion. Over the hills, and along the river. The night is dark and there is a feeling that perhaps the sun will never again rise on Hyrule. Goodness has gone from the world.

"Impa," she asks her Sheikah guardian, "Where is it that you are taking me?"

"Where do you feel the safest?" comes the reply, almost instantly. Impa's kind and stern voice had been with Zelda from the beginning of her ten years in this world, and stays with her now, even after all else that she knew has been wiped away by the hand of the Gerudo king.

Zelda's answer comes straight out of her mouth. She is absolutely certain of where she wants to go. She wants to see the Kokiri boy again; he's what makes her feel safe. "Take me to the Lost Woods, Impa," she says with no hesitation, "We'll be safe there."

Impa nods in reply and the two of them ride southwest through the night, along the riverbank. _Link,_ she thinks to herself, _Link, I do hope that the two of us will see one another again. Keep me safe, Hero. _"Keep me safe.." she sighs, as she drifts off to sleep on the back of that galloping horse.

* * *

Her dreams that night were plagued with darkness and fear. She could feel her very essence being tormented, her very being questioned. She descended into a dark sleep, a dreamless dream. Blackness. Only blackness. She could no longer feel him. He was gone. Where was he gone to? Link, Hero, where have you gone?

But she could no longer feel him. He was definitely gone. This thought brought a chill to her. Where had he gone? He was no more, she felt. No more. Plummet. Nothing but black. _Black. **Black.**_

And then she awoke.

* * *

The world to which she awoke was very different from the one in which she had drifted from the night before. No more was the night sky above her; no more the sound of water running, the feeling of a running horse.

Indeed, no more was the sky above her at all, but a netting of leaves and branches. Replacing the wide open spaces were tall, dark, green trees. Beneath her was the damp grass of the morning, and all of this was somehow comforting. The nightmare was done. The nightmare was gone. But she still felt it. She still felt that he was missing, that he was gone.

Was coming to the Lost Woods a mistake? No, she didn't think so. _It must be the magic of this place_, she thought to herself, _the magic of these trees that has my, erm, link with Link severed. _

She brought herself up, and supported herself on her hands, leaning back, taking in the environment. All was green and brown and real. In this small clearing, Impa had set up a small camp. A fire burned off to one corner, and the horse was tied by a small, crystal pond. And there was Impa, coming in from the trees. "Good morning, Princess," she said, with as much of a smile as would ever cross her face, "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you Impa," she said with a grunt, as she stood up, "I slept quite well. My dreams were rather troubling… But we'll not dwell on that." Impa shot her a concerned gaze, as if to say _tell me more_, but it quickly passed. "Have you seen many Kokiri?"

Impa could see the longing in Zelda's eyes. That Kokiri boy that she'd called so longingly to. Something's happened. "I've not, Princess, not one. My apologies."

Zelda nodded, "We're fairly deep in the forest, are we not?" Impa nodded in the affirmative. "So then, we may not encounter any Kokiri, unless we actually go out of our way to?"

"Correct, Princess. Not even the Kokiri can navigate these woods very well. You made a good choice; we will be quite safe here."

A soothing sound flowed through the air, and the both of them had their attentions piqued. The ocarina song which played was one that neither of them was familiar with, one presumably native to the forest. "Can we see who is playing that?" the young Princess whispered to her guard, and Impa gave a quick nod. The two of them slowly made their way through the brush and trees, towards the sound.

As they came closer to the next clearing, they saw a small figure seated on a stump, playing the beautiful song which met their ears. It was a Kokiri girl, here in the woods. Zelda's heart skipped a beat. Maybe she knew something about Link. Maybe she _knew _Link.

From behind, they could tell she was a Kokiri. Garbed wholly in green from head to toe, and even her hair was green. She wore the same green tunic as Link had been wearing. Yes, this was definitely a Kokiri girl. "Should we approach her?" she asked her Sheikah guardian. Impa, again, nodded in the affirmative, and started out of the forest, toward the girl.

"Oh my!" came her startled cry. The song had stopped, and the girl had jumped up, and turned around, to see Impa coming forth from the trees.

The sight of this girl's face did something to Zelda. Her green hair framed her almost perfectly sculpted features, and piercing green eyes. She clutched a small wooden ocarina in her hand, and looked altogether startled. Even though Zelda was hidden in the trees, still, she felt their eyes meet for a split second, and the blood rushed from her royal veins, to her cheeks. There was something special about this girl.

"My apologies, miss," Impa said, addressing the Kokiri girl, her fairy flying about her head, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay," she said with a smile that could melt an iceberg, and stuck out her hand, "I'm Saria, pleased to meet you!"

"I am Impa, Guardian of the Hylian Royal Family," she said, "What are you do-"

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Saria's fairy cried, flying toward Zelda's position in the woods. Zelda's flush became even darker, as the small green ball of light fluttered around her, and she stumbled out of the trees.

"Hi there!" Saria said with a wave, quickly approaching Zelda, "Who might you be?"

"I.. I'm Zelda," she said, stammering, and looking down at her feet, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

Saria flashed that winning smile again. "Likewise!" she said, and shook Zelda's hand tightly, then pulled her into a full hug. "What might you two be doing wandering about the Lost Woods? I mean, I know you're not exactly incapable of finding your way around or anything but I mean it's not the safest place, you know?" she spouted, running on and stepping over her words, "I guess what I mean is I've never run into any Hylians around here, 'specially not any of such stature as yourselves."

Zelda took a step back, naturally shy and obviously nervous, and motioned to Impa to field the commentary. "We're in hiding, for the Princess's safety," Impa said, cold and professional as always. "These are dark days we're living in, I hope you're aware."

"You're telling me!" Saria cried, "Oh gosh, don't get me started on what's been happening around here…"

Saria babbled on awkwardly about the troubles of the world to Impa as Zelda held back on the outskirts of the conversation. These feelings erupting inside of her at the first sight of this girl were unlike anything she had ever previously felt. What could it mean? Were they connected? Were they bonded together inseperably? Was it, possibly, that most despicable of emotions… LOVE?

Tune in next time to find out, Same Kels time, Same Kels channel!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: See, what did I tell you: complete and total shite. I'm sorry. I've ruined the characters of OoT forever now, haven't I? Oh well. I hope you'll all forgive me.**

**Please give feedback! I need it.  
_-Kelsey._**


End file.
